Future
by Yuuichi4
Summary: Karmagisa week day 6: future. Karma bumps into Nagisa in the place he works, Nagisa is to busy to have a decent chat with the other and invited him over to his house to explain what happened to him after they parted ways graduating from middle school. (M rated just to be on the safe side!)


Fandom: Assassination Classroom  
Characters: Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma and Asano Gakushuu  
Rating: M (just to be on the safe side)  
Word count: 4595

Description: Karma bumps into Nagisa in the place he works, Nagisa is to busy to have a decent chat with the other and invited him over to his house to explain what happened to him after they parted ways graduating from middle school.

Just a little warning before hand, English is not my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes and strange sentences.

* * *

When Nagisa heard the doorbell he quickly stood up from his seat on the sofa as he went to open up the door. Just like any other lazy day he was just wearing some house cloths maybe also because he only had woken up a few hours ago. Besides that he wasn't expecting anyone important over either. As he opened the door the first thing he could see was the familiar smile on his old friends face. "Hello Karma. " He greeted returning the smile that seemed to have formed on his own face too. "Please come in, come in." His cheery voice sounded and stepped aside so Karma could walk passed him inside the house. The door was closed as soon as the redhead stepped inside. Nagisa lead him deeper inside of the house. "Sorry it is a little messy, I haven't really bothered with cleaning the place in the past week. "

"It is alright, I have seen much worse than this you know?" The red haired male took a better look around the place Nagisa now called home. It wasn't anything fancy, though he hadn't quite imagined Nagisa in a house like this. Though the moment he had set foot inside made him feel very comfortable as it gave a nice cozy vibe from the way it was decorated.

"I will not stay that long also since I have a meeting later." He said to him as he made himself comfortable on the couch that was standing in the living area of the house. "Are you living with someone else?" He asked as he his eyes had settled on the multiple shoes standing in the entrance of the house and some other hints he noticed before he sat down. "That is understandable, it must be hard keeping up with your current job right? And yes Gakushuu lives with me but he is not home right now. You know like no other that business never stops but he will be back home tomorrow." Karma responded by laughing and Nagisa took that as his que to go to the kitchen to find something to drink for the both of them, leaving his old friend alone on the couch.

When he blue haired male entered the kitchen he went to get the water boiler out and filled it with water before placing it back and turning it on. In the meantime while he needed to wait for the water to boil he took two cups and placed them on the kitchen counter. He searched through the cabins for some flavored tea. After finding some blueberry tea he put the teabags in the still empty cups. His search continued as he went to look for something to eat with that. That is when he realized it wasn't such a bad idea to have prepared something beforehand. All that he could find are some biscuits. It still was always better than nothing and placed some of them on a small plate. That he had grabbed from one of the cabins. Meanwhile the water had started boiling and he poured the hot water into the cups he put on the counter earlier. He grabbed the tray from it place and placed their cups and the plate with biscuits on them. He carried the tray back to where he had left Karma.

He placed the tray on the table and went to sit beside Karma on the couch. It seems Karma was currently studying the picture of him and Gakushuu that was hanging on the wall. "That's a nice picture, it seems the both of you are smiling sincerely." Nagisa moved his head to look at the picture. "Yes, he insisted on making one together. I am very thankful for meeting him. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am now."

"Does he know about _that_ though?" Karma pointed out to the time they had met again after 7 years. It had only been a few days ago and honestly it had surprised the blue haired boy more than anything. He never expected anyone familiar actually enter a place like that, specially not Karma. "Yeah he knows, he is against it though. But I really need the money so we made some quiet agreements between just the two of us. I kind of wondered though why did you decided to visit that place? In all honesty I never expected to see you there out of all people."

"Ah It is a long story, I am not going to bore you with it." Karma nodded at him as he looked at him with a frown. "I see, I see. Then? How about your mother? Are you still in contact with her?" The blue haired male shook his head, "No, but you came over so I could tell my story right? So let me start from the beginning alright?" He said as he didn't want to start in the middle of his story, though it somewhat was the start of it al. "Alright then, I am listening" Karma said with a nod. "Just listen to me until I am finished talking after that you can ask me anything you want. " Again Karma nodded but he didn't say anything this time.

Nagisa took a deep breathe before he started to explain why he choose to work in a place like that. He had been thinking about his words carefully ever since the moment he had given Karma his address and the time to meet up. "When we all went different ways when graduating from middle school. I started high school like anyone else but I choose a place where no one knew me. I wanted a fresh start no I felt I really needed it at that point. Everything was nice and peaceful. Okay okay not entirely because not everyone seemed so fond of how I looked. And I got bullied about it pretty badly by this group of guys. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle because I did made friends at high school who would pull me through anything I couldn't handle. Sometimes some of the things we were thought in middle school during our assassination training got in handy of course I didn't actually hurt them but it was enough for them to take a step back from now and then. "

As he was telling his story he reached out to grab the cup of tea he poured for himself and wrapped both hands around it enjoying the warmth that emitted from it. It still felt a little bit too hot to drink so he just kept it there as he continued to talk. "Like I said before I also made some really nice friends and they were all very supportive of my choices in life, especially when I went looking for a place to live on my own. I was only 17 at that time but I wanted to move out of the house I shared with my mother as soon as I reached the age of 18. I found a small place, the only downside was that it was a bit far away from school. On the other hand it wasn't so expensive and the landlady left a nice my birthday and I could move in without any trouble on the day I would reach the age of 18."

"But of course things didn't go as planned as my mother tried to stop me finding out about my plans before my birthday came. It all made my a lot harder to go through with my plan but my friends helped me pull through it. With all the drama in the back I was living happily in my new place. I never told my mother the address of the place I stayed. At that time so she could only reach me when I went to class or went back home. She was always there when classes ended or showed up before school trying to convince me to come back. That is when I decided to change school, not just because of her but something closer by house would be nice too, traveling 4 hours a day was really taking its toll on me too. I am sure she really had a hard time when I stopped showing up at school. I ended up feeling a bad about it because she did raise me for all those years, but I really couldn't handle her pushing me around anymore."

Karma seemed to have the same ideas as he because he had taken his own cup and one of the biscuits from the table, the only difference was that he took an actually sip from his cup and quietly munched on the treat. "Before I started my first day at my new school I did the things I always had wanted to do, I cut my hair and bought the cloths I wanted to wear. It went all well for a year

but then I ran out if savings and I needed a job in order to pay for school and my living. In the meantime I also lost contact with most of the students I befriended on the first high school I attended, they all were either busy or I was. But I think you know this problem all too well since I haven't really been able to talk to you properly until now. But I think the main cause was also because of the fact that I started hanging out with other students that attended my current high school. I enjoyed it a lot and even found interest in a guy from the group of people I hung out with. You might have guessed already I don't really take any interest in girls. "

"Either way I really was having a hard time and at the moment as I couldn't find a job and I really was afraid I was going to be kicked out of my house. The someone from my group of friends approached me, he heard I was looking for a job for me and wanted to help me out. Guess what! It was the guy I started to develop feelings for. He helped me trying to find a job and helped me keeping my head up as he started to pay for my rent when I could no longer. That really brought us closer than normal friends and I couldn't be happier at that point. But at a point he wanted me to pay him back for the money he gave me. . You know in the beginning I had been really against him paying for my living. But he insisted until I could no longer refuse his offer. I never stopped looking for a job but all my attempts had all been futile because I really wanted to pay him back for what he was doing for me. But my job search didn't seem to be enough for him. So one day he dragged me to his friends, people I had never seen before. They didn't seem like my kind of people, I didn't feel at ease whenever we hang around with them. But I couldn't simply tell him that I didn't like his friends. "

Nagisa stopped there he needed to take some time to compose himself because part of his story that he already had told the other wasn't so bad as what he was about to come next. His eyes moved to look at the cup of tea in his hands, It had cooled down a bit more and he brought it to his lips taking a few small sips from the cup before he continued with the rest of his story. "Eventually they slowly let me know he was part of some big organization that dealt with drugs and other things. He was so nice and I never would have guessed something like that behind him. You know he was always so nice to everyone around him too. It was like he was living a two completely different lives. "

"From that moment on things took a turn in my life, I ended up in the business my boyfriend ran with everything that was involved around it. Of course I hesitated doing it but what choice did I have? He would blackmail me or find other ways to push me into doing things I didn't want to do. I lost all my respect for him but there was nothing I could do. I was so scared at that point that I just did what he told me to do. There was no one I could talk to except for the people who shared the same faith as me, going to the police wasn't an option either. I would be just as guilty as everyone else. There was a chance that the other people in the business would find me and who knows what they would do to me for going to the police."

"I ended up being active in the drugs business for a couple of months. But what I didn't know was that the cops had been on to my boyfriend's activities and one morning I woke up by a particular phone call. It was one of his friends, warning me that I had to run but half way through the call I could hear the cops enter their place. Even if I only heard half of their escape plan I quickly packed my things and rushed out of my house. I really didn't want to end up in jail, I still had school to finish, just a few more months and I could go to university. I had set my hopes on that because it would give me a good opportunities to split ways from my boyfriend. But it didn't seem like faith was with ne that day as the cops didn't go easy on me, they found me the moment I set foot out of the door."

Blue eyes shot up at Karma when he heard the biscuit he had taken earlier crunch between the others teeth's, he probably decided to eat the last but of it. It made him loose his focus on his story and Karma seemed to notice it. He had been listening very carefully to his words up until now and nodded for him to continue. But Nagisa first took the opportunity to take a few sips for his cup of tea. It was getting a little harder for him to tell about what he had been through in his life. "I am not going to bore you with the story of the whole court process but I ended up with a sentence for 3 years. I must say that I got lucky with that compared to the other punishments that where giving among the other people that had been involved in the business."

"The time I spend in jail wasn't easy at all, I somewhat hoped for a quiet cell on my own so I could finally get some peace. Luck wasn't on my side I had a cellmate who was rather short edged and he liked to randomly take his frustration out on anything he could get his hands on. One time that include me too. I ended up with a broken arm and bruises all over my body, at least then I got what I wanted. A cell just for myself."

"But there where the times when everyone got together to do group activities together. At a point I always ended up as the underdog. But I was not going to let them walk all over me and get away with it. I managed to keep my ground with the assassination training we received. Guess somethings really do pay of at certain times. After that the people who knew better seemed to be keeping their distance from me when I showed them what I was really worth. Yet it didn't solve everything, but I could handle it."

"After I spend 13 months in jail, the guards came to my cell and some guy with them told me that I was free to go. When I asked what made them take the sudden decision they told me a woman had come by. She paid up for everything so I was free the go again. I tried searching for this woman because I wanted to thank her out the bottom of my heart. Of course I want to pay her back for everything she did for me. But sadly she had told the cops that she wishes to stay anonymous, so up until today I have no idea who this mysterious kind person is. But it all honesty I can only think of one person who could have done it, my mother. You might think why didn't you contact her? I simply just couldn't convince myself to do it. I had not talked to her for such a long time who knows what she would do when she sees me again or hears my voice?"

The blue haired boy was looking at the now empty teacup in his hand and played with it a little, he was glad Karma didn't say anything up until now and was just quietly listening to him. It was really getting harder for him to tell the story without getting emotional about it. It wasn't like he telling the story for the first time, though it had been the first time he did it voluntary. But it might be because he was telling it to the red-haired person who was with him right now.

"But once I was out I didn't had a place to go to, the last thing I wanted was to be picked up again and pushed back into the business I was in before I ended up in jail. But with this all behind me I had lost my right to continue the high school that I was attending. On top of that my house seemed to have been stripped down from my belongings and someone else seems to be living in it now. So what I had feared the most had turned into reality. I was on the street with no place to go. I tried looking for a place to stay but without any money or any kind of job every place rejected me. I had no friends or family to turn to so I even tried to apply for different high school hoping they would take me in so I could live at their dorms. But with my past and no address to contact me it was impossible. I was forced to start living on the street. So I decided to try and make the best out of it."

"I found myself a comfortable place under a bridge, where I lived for about six months. I didn't really count the days, it wasn't that important to me each day I lived longer was nice though. I wasn't the only person under the bridge, it seemed to be a famous spot for homeless people. They were all nice people to talk to and play games with to pass time. Though honestly I was having a lot of sleepless nights, I never felt safe there. I was the youngest person living among everyone and in all honestly I knew someone of them really liked to lay there hands on me, just the way they looked at me gave me shivers. No one ever did because there where strict rules to keep everything piece full there, but that still didn't make me feel safe.

"But one day when I was looking through the garbage someone approached me, he gave me some money to buy some more decent food. I did and it was the best thing I had in months. I met him a few more times he looked like a pretty decent person and he dropped by so now and then to talk and give me food or money, I even got a clean outfit from him. At a point he offered me a shower and I was a bit hesitated at the beginning but he never pushed me to do anything so one day with him. I thought I really could trust this person. The shower was the best thing ever and the food and what I assumed to be his wife was so kind. They really left a genuine expression on me wanting only the best for me. "

"But Looks can be deceiving and day when he invited me over again I was pushed into a small room and locked up there. Once again I found myself somewhere I didn't want to be, as a target for human trafficking. I was only let out when someone came to pick me up. I think you know what that means right? I wasn't planning on them letting them use me so easily. I probably cost them a lot of trouble as I tried to escape several times. Sadly none of them were successful, they always managed to caught before I left the house. The time when I managed to escape the house they found me again so eventually I had to give up. I was literally and emotionally drained and just decided to make the best of it."

"I kind of left this out previous boyfriend used to exploit me like this too when I didn't want to do what he told me to do. But at that time before things would happen I always made sure I used some of the drugs they were dealing in. They had plenty and wouldn't miss the tiny amount I used either way. It would leave me with not remember a thing after the deed was done. And maybe because of that I got somewhat made it all easier to make the best out of it, I mean the experience was still horrible but.. I can't really explain this well." The blue haired male bit his lip as he tried to fight back the emotions that are boiling up inside of him, this was the part that had been the worst for him.

"Yet you could say I somewhat got lucky because after about five weeks the cops infiltrated the building and freed everyone that was held captive and arrested the others that where there that had been holding everyone there. Beside me there were seven other people beside me that were freed that day. I watched how everyone was picked up by their friends and family until I was the only one left. That is when I started to feel really bad, not only did I have a house or anything. I didn't have anyone that cared for me like those other people had."

"Each of us was assigned to a team that helped us dealing with the things we had been through and get our heads up again. We at least saw each other so now and then to talk about how everyone's lived were developing, it was then that I notice I seemed to be the only one who was not moving any further. It was all because I really felt alone, where ever I went there was always just me. Then coming home to an empty house and pretty much spend day in and day out without having someone around you is going to take its toll. "

"I was assigned to a personal coach that would help me deal with my feelings better. That is where I met Gakushuu, he was one of the people that worked in the place that I was forced to visit. I got assignment and I picked him out of the crowed. The first time was a bit awkward talking to a stranger like that but after it made me feel a little bit stronger. We kept meeting like that and slowly I was able to tell him what had happened to me. He never pitted me and I think that is what made me feel comfortable around him."

"After some time he asked me to come live in his house, he gave me a room that I could call my own and could do whatever I wanted with it. After all that happened to me it took me quite a while to accept that there are good people with good intensions out there. But then knew I wasn't coming back home to an empty house anymore, he would be there or he would come back after work. It really was a great deal to me and after some time I could finally feel myself grow back to the person I was."

"Most of the day I spend keeping the house clean but eventually I stared t fee guilty, I started to feel like a freeloader and I really wanted to do something back for him. If it wasn't for his kindness I might not be the person who you are seeing in front of you now. But that brought me back to finding a job again. But who wanted to hire an ex-criminal who hadn't even finished high school? Right, no one. But I didn't gave up and I eventually found a place that would hire me as a waiter. I knew beforehand what they are doing there, but it paid well and the people that are working there are all really kind."

"Eventually I got curious what it would be like to be on stage, I guess one of my coworkers notice me looking at the stage in a certain way as one day one of dancers pulled me on stage to dance with them. At first I didn't know what to do as I just stood there but the crowd started to cheer me on and that gave me some courage as I started to dance along with the act. It didn't just stay with that, I started dancing more often on stage. Then well you know, things went beyond dancing? Then one night you came in and caught me red handed there. So that is why I ended up doing what I am doing now."

Karma just seem to stare at him when he was finished with his story as if there was still more to come, "You can talk now." Nagisa spoke as it didn't seem like Karma had any intention to open his mouth just jet. Maybe he needed a bit more time to let the story sink in. It made Nagisa a little anxious and moved his gaze to the cup in his hands and started playing with it slowly. When he heard the others voice after a long silence he looked up again "I don't get it Nagisa, why didn't you ever take the opportunity to contact me? I would gladly have helped you out in any way I could."

"It isn't that simply, I am not going to lie about it but at that time I was in love with you. I had never thought you would feel the same way and I was right because you told me you and Rio started dating... I just...I didn't want to be the person that got in the way of both of your happiness. Even if I told myself I wouldn't let it affect me, it did. That's why I wanted to make a fresh start at a different high school than you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it reading it.

Don't forget to let me know what you thought about it!

(ps. This is loosely based on a roleplay I have, I might have changed the characters a but it is for you! You know who you are~)


End file.
